Aang's mistake with a boy
by happyfeet000
Summary: When Aang is in Ba Sing Se he gets into a fix with a little boy *** WARNING*** MANY LEMONS ONLY READ IF SHOTA FAN


Aang's mistake with a boy

Aang could no longer hold himself back from his hormones. He has been walking around Ba Sing Se for a week now and has been staring at all the little boys walking past him, many of them not wearing shirts. He would walk down the streets with sweat on his forehead and a 12yo boner in his pants. Aang always felt different and weird being turning on by boys younger than him. Be he came to terms with that and when he would masturbate, for the short 2 months he had been doing it, he would fantasize about sucking little boy's cocks and caressing their smooth bodies.

It was early in the day when Aang was walking down the market street when he spotted Iroh playing an instrument and singing to a cut little boy that could not be older than 5 years old. Aang watched as the boy giggled and pulled on Iroh's beard. Only a few moments later the boy was lead away with his mother and Aang watched as the boy waddled away. Aang was fixed on the cutest boy he had ever seen and without even realizing his feet were following the boy and mother down the street. Before he could come to his senses he was standing in a small park with trees and heavy berry bushes everywhere. He looked over and saw the mother kneeling down and speaking to her son.

"Now I have to go back the house really quick sweetie, you just stay here and pick some delicious berries."

"Yes mommy."

The mother quickly left the park and as she walked past Aang she quickly nudged him.

"Will please keep on eye on my son young man?"

"Of course."

The mother disappeared behind Aang and Aang started to slowly walk towards the boy, each step his soft 12yo dick getting harder.

"Hi there little guy, my name is Aang, your mom told me to look after you."

The boy looked at Aang and n a curious gesture pointed towards Aang's arrow on his forehead.

"I am an airbender little guy, you have no idea what that is do you?"

Aang's young cock was stiff and pointing through his pants, which the boy quickly noticed. He pointed curiously at it and smiled at Aang.

"You want to see that don't you?" Aang said nervously as he looked around to see if anyone was around.

The boy nodded his head with glee and said, "show me!"

Aang heart was beating fast as he got on his knees and slowly unraveled his yellow pants to let his young 5inch boner to stick out. A tiny stream of pre-cum was coming out of dick and wished to god he could take to boy home.

The boy slowly reached out for it and rubbed the tip of Aang's tiny boner very gently. The gentle touch made Aang moan loudly and he shot a small stream of cum on the boy. It landed on his face and the boy had a confused look on his face "what this?"

Aang panicked slightly and water bended the cum off his face. Aang looked down to see his cock still throbbing for this little boy. Aang had to take a risk because his hormones were just too much to bear.

"Hey little guy, you want to play a game behind those berry bushes?"

"Okay!" the boy said happily.

The berry bushes were extremely thick and they were in a secluded area. Aang picked up the boy and carried him behind the bushes where he quickly put him down. The boy stood there waiting for something to happen, for the game to begin. Aang let his yellow pants fall to his ankles and kneeled beside the boy. The boy stared at Aang's boner and while his curiosity was focused on that Aang took off the boys small pants to which a tiny penis was revealed. The boy suddenly realized that Aang pulled them down and the boy sat on his butt and giggled. Aang was about to explode at this point. Aang quickly got on his stomach, spread the boy's little legs and began to suckle on the tiny 5yo penis. It tasted so delicious to Aang as his tongue moved up and down it and his lips sucking on the little penis. Aang spent a good 10 minutes playing with it, the whole time the boy was giggling and saying it tickles. When Aang finally had enough he sat on his butt, spreading his legs with his 12yo boner sticking straight up. He motioned the little boy to come into his lap. The little boy stood up and quickly walked to Aang. Aang grabbed him and lifted him up onto his dick. The little boys tiny butt hole was now aligned with Aang's stiff cock. Aang was literally drooling as his slowly began to nudge the tip into the little boy. The little boy began to feel something strange and began to feel discomfort. He started to whine a little bit as the tip of Aang's penis was inside the boy. Something suddenly came over Aang, like a mad hormone rush, and he forcefully pushed his entire 12yo cock into the little boy. The little boy began to cry as Aang began to pump his dick as hard as he could into the boy. The child was now hysterical as Aang was pushing his young boner into the boy as hard as he could. It only took 2 minutes until Aang blew the biggest load of cum into the little boy's butt hole. Aang slowly pulled out his cock and when he did a whole lot of cum began to drip out of the child's butt. The boy was stunned at this point and just laid there with his eyes opened. Aang's breathing was extremely heavy and finally came to his senses.

He looked down at the little boy and something in his head hit him "oh crap what have I done?"

Aang picked up the boy and waterbended all the cum out of him. He then clothed himself and the boy back up and took him out to the middle of the park where his mother could find him. He sat the boy down, who still was not moving much. Aang began to walk away and when he got back to his house in Ba Sing Se he took a long nap.


End file.
